In downhole exploration and geologic resource recovery efforts, the ability to obtain information about the conditions of the environment and the status of the equipment downhole can be helpful in making decisions. For example, information indicating imminent failure of equipment may lead to actions that mitigate costly consequences of the failure. Many sensors and measurement devices (e.g., temperature and pressure sensors) are currently used downhole. Additional monitoring and measurement techniques would be appreciated by the drilling industry.